QWERTY
QWERTY is a computer that sits on a kitchen counter in VeggieTales. He usually tells Bob and Larry verses from the Bible. Originally, he had no speaking voice and only made computer-bleeping sounds to communicate, but back in the episode Pistachio: the Little Boy that Woodn't, he has recently made a huge upgrade, along with the kitchen, and can now speak and recieve webcam Emails instead of Bob and Larry reading letters from the mail. Acting *Himself in "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?" *Himself in "God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?" *Himself in "Are You My Neighbor?" *Himself in "Rack, Shack, and Benny" *Himself in "Dave and the Giant Pickle" *Himself in "Very Silly Songs!" *Himself in "Larry-Boy! And the Fib from Outer Space!" *Himself in "Josh and the Big Wall!" *Himself in "Madame Blueberry" *Himself in "King George and the Ducky" *Himself in "Lyle the Kindly Viking" *Himself in "The Ballad of Little Joe" *Himself in "A Snoodle's Tale" *Himself in "Sumo of the Opera" *Himself in "Duke and the Great Pie War" *Himself in "Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush" *Himself in "Lord of the Beans" *Himself in "Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler" *Himself in "LarryBoy and the Bad Apple" *Himself in "God Made You Special" *Himself in "Gideon: Tuba Warrior" *Himself in "Moe and the Big Exit" *Himself in "The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's" *Himself in "Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue" *Himself in "Lessons from the Sock Drawer" *Himself in "Abe and the Amazing Promise" *Himself in "Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella" *Himself in "Pistachio – The Little Boy That Woodn't" *Himself in "Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart" *Himself in "It's a Meaningful Life" *Himself in "Twas The Night Before Easter" *Himself in "Princess and the Popstar: A Story of Trading Places" *Himself in "The Little Drummer Boy" *Himself in "Robin Good And His Not-So Merry Men" *Himself in "The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl" *Himself in "The League of Incredible Vegetables" *Himself in "The Little House that Stood" *Himself in Lettuce Love One Another" *Himself in "MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle" *Themselves in "Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas" *Himself in "Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier" *Himself in "Celery Night Fever" *Himself in "Beauty and the Beet" *Himself in "Noah's Ark" Voice Actor *Mike Nawrocki Quotes "And so what we have learned applies to our lives today, and God has a lot to say in his book." "You see, we know that God's word is for everyone. Now, that our song is done, we'll take a look." Trivia *Qwerty was actually created by Phil Vischer for a corporate training video when Phil Vischer was working in a video post-production house in Chicago. *Qwerty is obviously named after the first six letters on a keyboard. Category:Objects Category:Where's God When I'm S-Scared Category:God Wants Me To Forgive Them Category:Are You My Neighbor Category:God Made You Special Category:LarryBoy and the Bad Apple Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Bob And Larry's Favorite Stories Category:King George And The Ducky Category:Lyle the Kindly Viking Category:And Now It's Time For Silly Songs With Larry Category:MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle Category:The Little House That Stood Category:The League Of Incredible Vegetables Category:Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier Category:The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl Category:Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men Category:Princess And The Popstar A Story Of Trading Places Category:Twas The Night Before Easter Category:The Little Drummer Boy Category:Lettuce Love One Another Category:It's A Meaningful Life Category:Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart Category:Pistachio The Little Boy That Woodn't Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella Category:Abe And The Amazing Promise Category:Tomato Sawyer And Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue Category:Lessons From The Sock Drawer Category:The Wonderful Wizard Of Ha's Category:Gideon Tuba Warrior Category:Moe And The Big Exit Category:Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler Category:Lord Of The Beans Category:Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush Category:Duke and the Great Pie War Category:Sumo Of The Opera Category:A Snoodle's Tale Category:The Ballad Of Little Joe Category:Madame Blueberry Category:Josh And The Big Wall Category:Larry Boy & The Fib From Outer Space Category:Very Silly Songs Category:Dave And The Giant Pickle Category:Rack Shack And Benny Category:Veggie Tales Theme Song